Surprises
by SuckerForDelena
Summary: It's the Christmas holiday and while Damon is planning something for Elena, Elena is busy trying to think of the perfect gift to give Damon after his miraculous return to her. At the end, who will end up surprising who more? Damon with his mysterious something? Or Elena with her mystery gift? R&R. One-Shot. Delena. Minor Carenzo(or Enzoline).


**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Here's a oneshot which was requested a really long time ago. It's for A2A exchange held by NerdDamon on LJ. I am answering to prompt which was give by _LongLiveDE_.**

**This is not beta'ed so there might be some mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I woke up on the morning of Christmas eve to find the other side of the bed cold. Which indicated that my long lost love, whom I had just been re-united with a few months ago, who had returned miraculously from a prison made by the Gemini coven to keep Kai looked away, was not there. As soon as I heard noises coming from downstairs I knew where he would be.

He. Damon. Damon Salvatore. My amassing, sweet adorable boyfriend. I swear, he's the best thing that's happened to me. Many think that I changed him, in a good way. But I think that's not the truth, he was always good, I just brought it out. He had been hurt one too many times in the past that the goodness in him was covered by the hard cold cover he used to wear everywhere around. I just broke it, that hard cold cover.

Our relationship hasn't ever been smooth. It was always tough and filled with bumps, but we got through it. First I was with this brother, then I died, became a vampire, then sire bond, then I switched off my emotions, after that when we finally got together, Silas kidnapped Stefan, Damon's brother and we found out about the travelers and a prophecy that me and Stefan were meant to be, when we got through that a bitch took over my body and crushed Damon's heart, and afterwards when I got control of my body back I discovered that the bitch, Katherine - Damon and Stefan's ex-lover and the vampire who turned them - she me injected with some ripper virus. Somehow we got through all that but then, it's my life, noting can go on normally. I came back, in my body and without any ripper virus and I found out I can't be with Damon because we were in a "toxic relationship". Then we broke up and the travelers kidnapped me along with Stefan for out blood to do some crazy ass ritual. Me and Stefan succeeded in escaping the travelers but before we got out the travelers had the blood they needed.

After that I tried to live a normal life but then, in came Enzo. I was studying with Stefan, trying to keep my mind off Damon, when Enzo came and accused Stefan of killing his girl, Maggie back in 1900's. They both got into a fight but then Damon popped in and told Enzo that he kill Maggie, not Stefan. And Damon was the only person Enzo had therefore, instead of going after him, Enzo came after me. When Damon and Stefan were trying to save me he took me to a park and was just going to kill me when Stefan chased him off. Then Damon deposited me to my home and whooshed away to find Enzo before I regain consciousness.

Meanwhile, Stefan "by mistake" killed Enzo. Stefan told me and asked me to keep it a secret from Damon and everyone. I did as I was asked, because I knew that Enzo means a lot to Damon and he will be devastated if it came out, not to mention pissed off at Stefan. But Damon found out and he started type of ignoring me and Stefan. When I confronted him he said it was because he was trying to hold it for me.

After someday, the travelers completed the spell the were doing and made Mystic Falls a magic free zone, which meant no vampires were allowed, that's why me, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, all the vampire had to run away. There was a moment I thought that Damon was gonna die and that was also the moment I realised that I can't live without him. When we were together we did bad thing for each other, but we also bring out the good in each other. We made up, but then in a fight an guy, a traveler, killed Stefan and We had to go to the other side to bring him back, and Damon being...well Damon, volunteered to be the trigger of an explosion. I got in the car with him because he won't listen to me about not getting himself killed. We triggered the explosion and I got back to Bonnie, and passed through her and came back to the land of living, so did Stefan, Enzo, Alaric, Tyler but not Damon. He couldn't pass through her. He die and she die along with him.

Or so we thought. Not all of us thought they were dead, like Enzo was hell bent on finding Damon. So was Stefan, but only for a few months and then he gave up and made Alaric believe that he was still looking. Caroline also believed that Damon and Bonnie were alive but as she thought that Stefan was looking for them she engaged herself in getting out home back.

Me? What was I doing? I was busy taking some witchy drugs which made me hallucinate Damon. But with those drugs there were side effects, like I felt this crazy hunger. If there was a human present around I couldn't resist. And that was how Caroline found me and forced me to get my shit together. And I did, in a really jerk type way. I asked Alaric to compel away my love for Damon - Alaric is an originals vampire, and therefore he could compel vampires - and Ric compelled me. He didn't do that because he had lost hope that Damon will return, he did that because he didn't want to see me hurt.

Compelling away the memories of Damon was one of the most shitty thing I could have ever done, because after some days he returned and he was so happy to see me, but I couldn't remember a thing about him and the love and connection we had. Now that I look back to that moment I feel really guilty. When I finally decided that I was going to ask Alaric to give me my memories back, he got into a fight and tripped over the Mystic Falls border and became human. Which meant he couldn't give my back my memories.

And me with no memories wasn't the only problem, there was another problem, when Damon came back he couldn't bring Bonnie with himself. That turned out to be a good thing for me, I don't want to sound mean here, but because of that I got to spend some time with Damon to help him bring her back. In that time, I fell in love with Damon, even though I still didn't have my memories back. We worked our asses off and brought Bonnie back, but in order to do that Damon had to compel Alaric - who was now human - to steal from him girlfriend. That drew a drift between Alaric and Damon that had not been filled till-the-date.

Me and Damon somehow managed to bring Bonnie back and them she manage to undo Alaric's completion. And I have to say it hurt like a bitch but I have no regrets. Remembering all about Damon and the time we spent together was worth it. When I got all my memories back I fell into Damon's arm and apologised hundred time. The look on his face when I kissed him was the one I will never forget. I love him so much!

Some noises coming from downstairs brought me back of the memory lane and into the real world. This bring me to what I am going to do today. Since Damon and Bonnie had returned we haven't thrown a party and that is exactly what I am going to do today. But before I do anything I need to find out what is making such horrible noises. I pushed the covers back and made my way downstairs to inspect. The sight in front of me shocked me a little, Damon was standing in the parlour and there was broken glass shattered near the fire place. I move my eyes towards the alcohol cart and found the on of the crystal bottle was missing. So this is where the shattered glass came from. I thought to myself. Damon may have thrown it in his anger fit. Now all I had to do if find out where his anger came from.

I stepped forward and place a hand on his shoulder, tenderly,"Damon, what's wrong baby?" I asked while pushing on his should so he wound turn.

"Did I wake you?" He question when he came face-to-face with me. His face was filled with worry.

"No, you didn't. Now, don't dodge the question. Why are you so angry?" I interrogated.

**DPOV**

"I was looking for something that belonged to my mother. I can swear it was here." I replied, vaguely.

"What is it? Maybe I can help find it." Elena said as interlocked her hands behind my neck.

"I don't think so." I answered in negative,"Forget it. What are we going to do today?" I asked her, trying to lure her away from the topic.

"Actually, I am gonna go and spend the day Caroline, girls day." She told me and I punted,"I promise we will spend the night as planed, but I need to give some time to them also." She said kissing my punted lips.

"Okay." I said and sighed. This is a good-bad situation, I will get more time to find the thing I wanted but I will get less time to spend with my girlfriend.

"I am going to shower and then I will head out." She said in my ear.

"I don't think you will not if I join." I spoke as I throw her over my shoulder and took her upstairs.

**EPOV**

I left the house and got into my car after an hour. When I was seated in my car and Damon was inside the house, I started the engine and dialed Caroline's number. After four to five rings she picked up,"Hey Care!"

"'Lena! How are you?" She asked.

"I am good and I was calling to tell you a good and a bad news." I informed her with one of my hand on the mobile and the other on the steering wheel.

"And what are the news?" She questioned.

"Well, what about you came and meet me at the Grill and we can discuss it there?" I suggested.

"Okay, I am on my way." Caroline relied.

Oh, when I was down the memory lane I for got to mention one thing. It is about Damon's best friend Loernzo a.k.a Enzo. When Damon came back Enzo was really happy to have him but there were still some issues between them. Yes, Enzo put his full heart in finding Damon, but he was also pissed at him for killing Maggie. And that was the reason when, Damon came back from the dead, Enzo left. Damon doesn't say anything, but I know loosing Ric and Enzo is eating him inside. He doesn't have anyone to talk to, yes he has Stefan, but he is his brother, there is a line in that relationship that can't be crossed even if they had lived hundred years.

I entered the Grill and it's comforting atmosphere relived me a bit. I looked around till I spotted Caroline sting in a booth and waving her hand at me. She was wearing a red top with black leather jacket and a paid of back jeans. I walked toward her anxiously. I was really scared how she will react when I told her she has to go after Enzo.

While Enzo was searching for Damon, him and Caroline came close, and then he left. That hurt Caroline a lot. She may not love him - I am not sure, I think she love him but she refuse it- but she surely did considered him one of her closest friend. And him leaving cut her deeply. I know Caroline wouldn't want to go, but I also know that there's no-one else who can convince Enzo to come.

Enzo may not show it, but I think he also started liking Caroline. He will never tell, but when Stefan became the good once again and Caroline started to bend toward him, Enzo felt left out. And when he left he gave Damon this speech in which he said that he had nothing holding him here. Damon had me. Caroline got her best friends, Bonnie and Stefan, back. He didn't fit in with them, because he couldn't change his feeding habit and behaviour.

"Hey!" Caroline said with enthusiasm and hugged me.

"Hi." I spoke back, trying to fill as much energy in my voice as I can.

"Why did you called?" She asked as we both sat down in the booth.

"Well, as I already told you, I have two news, which one will you like to hear first? Good or bad?" I questioned.

"The Good one first please." The bubbly blonde replied.

"Okay, so here it goes. We are having a party tomorrow, and you can decorate the Lake house as you wish." I told her and she squealed with excitement.

"Why are we having this party?" She asked when she calm down.

"Well, as Bonnie and Damon are back. And we didn't welcomed them back properly." I informed her,"So, I had this idea of giving them a welcome back party and having all of their friends come."

"That's awesome! Oh my God! I have some many things to do! I will start today, I wil-" Caroline started rambling.

I cut her,"Care, you can't start today." I said, biting my lower lip,"Remember I said there's a bad news too?"

"Yes." She said with a sigh,"What is it?"

"You have to go to New York." I told her and she looked at me confused,"To find someone without who this party won't be complete. All of Damon's friend won't be here."

First she didn't understood what I was saying, but the I saw here feature change from confusion to understanding to sadness,"You want me to bring Enzo." It was a statement and I know it yet I answered it with a nod,"Why me?" She asked. "I would have gone, but there are a hurdles in that. First, I have to go and get Ric. and second," I kept my hand above her, on the table and squeezed,"He will agree if you asked him to come." Caroline huffed,"Please Care. For me?" I said with a puppy dog face.

"Okay. But just cause I want my party to be perfect." She voiced with a defeated sigh.

"I love you!" I hugged her tightly over the table.

"Geez, women. Control. We will go home in sometime." Caroline said and we both busted out laughing.

* * *

I am standing outside Ric and Jo's house. They had a cute, two floor, white house. I took in a deep breath to calm myself and then reached my hand out to ring the door bell. I stood there for a few minutes before Alaric came to open the door.

"Hey, Ric." I greeted him with a nervous smile.

"Hey, Elena. What are you doing here?" Ric asked me as he moved forward to hug me in a father-ly fashion.

"Well, aren't you gonna invite her in first, Ric?" Jo scolded as she can out of, what I assume to be, a kitchen wearing an apron.

"Yeah, sorry. C'mom in Elena." Ric gestured me to come in and I went to hug Jo.

"So, I came here to invite you both to a party we are having at the Lake house." I informed them when we were all settled in their drawing room. As soon as the word were processed by Alaric's mind, he scowled.

"Elena," He said in a warring tone,"You know I don't wanna see that man's face."

"That man?" I said barely controlling my anger,"That man is your best buddie Ric!"

"Was. Not is, was." He spoke, nonchalantly.

"Ric, you have to know he didn't do anything to hurt you, or her." I voiced tenderly.

"Well, why did he compelled him to steal the ascendant from me?" Jo asked in a blaming voice.

"To save Bonnie." I told them,"He didn't mean to unleash Kai and he didn't unleash Kai." I gave stress to the words 'he didn't',"Kai got free before we even got the ascendant."

"Really?" Jo asked,"How is that possible?"

"Well, you know, you put your magic in that knife. So, when Bonnie put magic away in Miss Cuddle, Kai figured that out and soaked the magic." I explained.

There was a stunned expression on their faces,"But he needed a Bennett with to do the spell. And if Bonnie didn't had magic how did he came back on his own?" Alaric asked with suspicion.

"Well, Bonnie told us that Kai just needed Bennett blood and not a Bennett witch." I told him what we learned from Bonnie.

Alaric was still reluctant to believe me. I could see it in his eyes, he wanted to forgive Damon but he didn't wanted to loose Jo.

"That makes sense." Jo said,"I think we should go, Ric." She kept one of her hand on his shoulder,"He is your best buddie after all."

"Bu-" Alaric started,"No but's and if's. You will come with me today to shop for an apologetic gift and then we will go there tomorrow and have fun." Jo cut Ric off.

"Apologetic gift? What do I need to apologise for?" He asked.

"That you didn't let him explain. That you punched him in the face. That you blamed him. Do I need to continue?" Jo questioned, raising one of her eyebrow.

"Ugh. Fine!" Ric said as he threw his hands us in resignation,"We will go."

"Awe! I love you Jo!" I spoke as I got up to hug her.

"I agreed to come and she's the best one?" Ric joked.

"Yeah, but she made you agreeable." I said as I gave him a hug, too.

* * *

**Next Day (Party Day)**

Finally the day had arrived. Caroline had made Enzo come with her to Mystic Falls and we had succeeded to keep him and Ric out of Damon's and Bonnie's sight. The Lake house was almost ready for the party tonight and so was I, to lure Damon there. And Caroline and Stefan had managed to not let the party thing slip from their mouth in front of Damon or Bonnie.

I was so excited about the party, it been to long since our whole "Scooby-do Gang" had been under the same roof and I really missed that. I was so glad that I could make this happen - with Caroline's and Stefan's and Jeremy's and Matt's help.

Yesterday, Jeremy helped a lot in keeping the secret. As I was off to bring back Ric and Care was off to bring Enzo, and I had told Damon I was having a girl's day, therefore it was really important to keep Bonnie, my best friend and also my brother's girlfriend out of Damon's path. That was where Jeremy, my brother, came in and kept Bonnie busy all day. He took her out of town, so there was no was she'd bump into Damon.

Keeping Damon from coming to look for me was Stefan's work. He said that he told Damon that they could have some "bro time" as it had been to long since they did that. And Damon had agreed to it. He told me they spent the day talking and hunting. I doubt it, because Stefan was not looking all comfortable when he told me this, but I shrugged it off. I had a lot on my plate already and I really didn't need to overflow my work load by being paranoid.

I picked up my phone and dialled the number of my childhood friend, Caroline,"Hey, Care." I greeted as soon as she picked up her phone.

"Lena!" She said, breathing fast, as if she had just jogged to get her phone,"What's up? Why did you called?"

"Um...I wanted to ask you something abou-" I was saying but then I heard Caroline yell,"No! No! Not there, Enzo! That table is to be kept in the centre of the room."

"Gorgeous, you said everyone will dance there. If we kept it there where will you all dance?" I heard Enzo asked in heavy British accent.

"Keep it there. We will push it back when we have to dance." Caroline told,"Sorry, Elena. What were you saying?"

"I invited The Original family." I blurt out.

"You what?" Caroline glowed, not believing what she heard.

"They are Damon's and Bonnie's friend." I tried to explain,"And Klaus won't come," I told her,"If you don't want him to. He said he had given you words that he won't return to Mystic Falls and he intend honour them. But Rebekah and Elijah agreed to come. They both are bringing dates. Rebekah is bringing some Marcel and Elijah is coming with a girl name Gia." I rambled,"I know you don't hit it off with Rebekah but could toy please tolerate her? For Bon and Damon."

"Klaus isn't coming because of me?" Caroline asked. Was that all she picked up from my rambling?

"Yes." I answered,"I wish he would. He had done some bad deeds, but I think he had changed. He was very different when I talked to him."

"I don't have any problem with him coming. I move on from him." Caroline said in a dreamy voice.

"Moved on? Is that why you hadn't dated anyone since he came to Mystic Falls last time? You don't even show interest in boys anymore! Why?" I questioned.

"Well, I do. And I moved on. But we will talk about that later. I will call Klaus and tell him he can come. Bye." Caroline rushed, before hanging up on me.

_What was that about?_ I thought to myself.

* * *

**DPOV**

"Hey!" I greeted Elena as she entered the room.

"Hey yourself!" She said back. I got up and went to kiss her,"So, you ready to go to the lake house?" She asked with a smiling face.

"Yup." I told her kissing her again. The kiss was getting more and more passionate by each passing moment, when Elena pulled back.

"We can save that for Lake house." She spoke and took my hand in hers,"We wouldn't wanna be miss-" She suddenly stopped and then said,"Alone time." I knew she was lying. Her body language was different whenever she lied to me, but I let it go, for the moment.

"Okay, but just one thing." I rushed,"I have a surprise for you before we go." I lead her up to our room but stopped at the door,"Wait here till I call you in." I demanded. She nodded and I went inside the room, barely opening the door so that she couldn't peep inside, and close the door immediately behind me.

I worked fast to light up all the candle that I had arranged earlier in the day and take a small rectangular box of blue velvet from behind 'Gone with the wind' on my bookshelf, along with a red velvet cubical box. I looked around the room one last time and it looked perfect. The candle illuminated the room, there was a path of rose petals from the door to where I was keening with the boxes in my hand. I reached out and put the box rectangular on the table that was just at arm length from where I was keening and called for Elena,"You can come in."

**EPOV**

I gasped as I opened the door and found the room illuminated with candles. Not just ten, or twenty but thousands of candles. There was a path or rose from where I was standing to where Damon was kneeling at the floor holding a red velvet cubical box in his hand. I walked up to him and started asking,"Damon, what is-"

"I know I am not what one would call 'the good guy' or the one whom people consider as a 'marriage material'. But Elena, after I met you, I can't imagine my life without you. I can't imagine a day pass without talking to you. When I let a day go by without talking to you, that day," Damon paused for a moment,"It's just no good. I also know that we are vampires and we will live the eternity, but Elena, I am caught on your love and I don't want to be rescued. So will you marry me?" He popped the question as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful ruby ring.

The large ruby in the shape of a heart with a classic three-prong setting, the red ruby is the ring's focal point. The stone is surrounded on either side by sparkling white diamonds for a dash of glamour. And the white gold ring's band is sleek and polished.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I said as I threw my hands behind his neck and kissed him hard. After I pulled back Damon pushed the ring on my finger and picked up another box from the table and pulled out a necklace.

The necklace had a really big blue heart shaped diamond pendent,"It's called heart of the ocean." Heart of the ocean diamond necklace was indeed the most alluring and appealing diamond necklace with diamonds accentuated around making the blue heart shaped necklace more prominent,"It was my mother's and she wanted me to give it to the girl I marry. I know it is really old and probably out of fashion, but it would mean a lot if you-" I stopped him as I turned around and pulled my hairs to one side and said,"Will you?"

He smiled and locked the necklace around my neck and I saw my reflection in the mirror. I looked beautiful and so did Damon. I was wearing a blue sundress that dropped mid-thigh and the necklace matched my dress and the glass stilettos I was wearing perfectly. Damon was standing there in a typical black tie suit, but it looked amassing on him. No one can pull it off like him.

"C'mon, we should go." I said as I took his hand in mine and lead him out of the house.

"Why are you so eager to go to the lake house?" Damon asked.

"Because I want to jump your bones right now and Stefan will be home soon and I wouldn't like to torture him like that." I lied. Not a full lie, but I know we won't be able to do that in a house full of vampires.

* * *

**DPOV**

We pulled our car in the lake house driveway and knew something was up, good or bad I was yet to decide. Elena had been texting someone and she won't tell me who. But I will figure it out. When we pulled I heard another car engine cut down and saw Bonnie and Jeremy also pulling in the drive way, they were also dressed up like Elena and me.

Bonnie was wearing a brown dress that ended just above her knees and Jeremy was also wearing a suit like me.

_Are they also on date here?_ I thought to myself a bit sad.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"The same thing you are doing here." Jeremy answered.

"You are on a date?" I asked.

"Nope." He replied and Bonnie gave her a questioning look,"But you said-" She started but this time Elena cut her off and said,"Let go inside them we will talk about this, okay?" We all nodded and went inside.

"Surprise!" Everyone inside the room screamed as soon as I switched the light on. There was this banner saying 'Welcome back party for Bonnie and Damon' and everyone was wearing a small party hat. I looked around the room and it was decorated beautifully and everyone was there- Stefan standing with Ivy, Caroline leaning on Enzo arm, Alaric with Jo, Klaus with some blond chick, Elijah with some brunette and Rebekah with a black guy, Tyler with Liv. The ones who really caught my eyes were Enzo and Alaric. I haven't seen these guys in months and didn't think I wound see them any-time soon.

"Surprise." Elena and Jeremy said at the same time to me and Bonnie, respectively. I kissed Elena, a short and sweet before Caroline came marching toward us.

"You are late, you know that right?" She asked us four in an accusing voice.

"Not our fault. Elena didn't message me to leave sooner." Jeremy said with his hands up in a gesture of resignation.

"Yeah, actually we have something we would like to announce." Elena said,"Everyone gather around."

"What?" Caroline asked.

"We are engaged." Elena announced showing everyone her hand with had the ring on it.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie and Caroline hushed and rushed forward to take Elena in a group hug.

"The occasion demands a champagne." Enzo said as he pulled out a bottle of champagne and opened it and everyone "wooed".

Caroline went to Enzo and helped him pour the champagne in glasses and pass it along. I saw Ric walking toward me with Jo on her arm.

"Congratulation." Jo and Ric said. Ric hugged Elena and then turned toward me.

"Congratulation." Ric greeted me,"I am happy for you both."

"Ric," Jo warned,"Don't you have to say something else?"

"Um..yeah," Ric hesitated,"I am sorry for not believing you, Elena told us everything and I realised I was being a real jackass."

"It's okay." I told him.

"Damon, don't you too want to say something?" Elena asked me in the same warning voice as Jo and I rolled my eyes,"Sorry, Ric. I was also being a jackass."

"It's fine buddie." Ric said and we bro-hugged.

* * *

It's been around an hour or two since the party started and till now, I have met original siblings; Klaus and the blonde girl - Camille O'Connell, she is a bartender in New Orleans and his "very good friends", as liked to call it. Camille is a young woman in her early to mid twenties, standing at approximately 5'6" who has an attractive face possessing green-blue eyes, dark lashes and blonde hair. Her shoulder length hair worn pulled back with a clip, exposing her strong jaw line. Camille seems to be absent of heavy make up, and wore a pendant only. She wore denim jackets and jean boots. Camille also has a small tattoo on the inside of her left wrist.

Elijah and the brunet he brought - Gia, she is a newly turned vampire and had a close relationship with Elijah. Gia is a girl with long legs and a strong build overall. She had creamy brown skin, long dark brown hair that reached past her shoulders and to her shoulder blades, and dark brown eyes. She has strong facial features and was wearing "rocker chic clothes" which consisted of skinny jeans, combat boots, and some sort of top.

Rebekah had came with her boyfriend - Marcel, he had dark skin, brown eyes, shaven hair and appeared to physically be in his late 20's. His style was quite similar to Klaus'. He wore form fitting T-shirt, black colour, and a lighter colour jeans. He was turned by Klaus in 1835, when he begged him to be turned into a vampire. Rebekah and he had shared feeling since before then.

I had also met Stefan and Ivy. And when they came over we both - me and Elena - asked him he knew about the surprises he had planned for each-other and he said, he knew both of our plans and it was very hard to keep them secret. When Elena had gone to convince Ric he had helped me in finding mother's ring, also keeping me "from going after Elena". And when Elena returned he had came to the lake house with Ivy and helped Caroline complete the decoration. The only one who I had not yet talked to was Enzo. I could see Caroline trying to talk him into come and talk to me but he was a bit reluctant. After sometime Enzo walked out of the room, into the balcony. Caroline was going after him when Elena called after her and stopped her.

"Damon, I think you should go." Elena suggested.

"But, I am sure Barbie, will handle it fine." I whined like a small child.

"What, is The Damon Salvatore, afraid to talk to his best friend?" Caroline taunted. I knew what she was trying to do. "I am not afraid of anything." I stated.

"Then go talk to him." Elena prompted.

"Fine." I reluctantly sighed. I went outside the room and saw Enzo standing there with a glass of scotch in his hand, leaning on the railing in the balcony. I went to stand by him, me too leaning on the balcony railing and spoke nothing for a moment. There eerie silence in the balcony as I had closed the door behind me. "I see you found a reason to come back." I finally break the ice. Enzo turned his head to look toward him.

"More like forced." Enzo replied. His graze shifting from me to Caroline inside the room,"She can be persuasive when she wants to be."

"So, you here for tonight only?" Damon asked, hoping to get a negative answer. "I don't know." Enzo confessed,"People are not found of me here."

"Some are." I replied. And he gave a look asking,"Who?"

"Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, me." I said.

"Bullshit. Elena and Jeremy hate me. I tried to kill Jeremy and Elena both at one point of time." Enzo spoke.

"Yes, you did. But you also brought back me and Bonnie back from dead." I confessed,"And even if they don't say it, I know they respect you for not giving up. Me and Bonnie also are grateful of you. I never got a chance to say this before, but I am really thankful of you for saving us. Elena and Stefan told me they had given up, but you kept on looking and found a way somehow."

"I didn't do it for you. You are the only person I have, so if you weren't there I won't have anyone." Enzo said.

"Wrong." I buzzed,"You have Caroline too. She really like you."

"I know." Enzo said a bit hesitantly. I looked over at him and knew he was hiding something.

"What exactly did she do to bring you here?" I asked him and he looked me with a bit wide eyes.

**EPOV**

"You kissed!" Me and Bonnie shirked when Caroline told us that she and Enzo kissed. We were both not the fan of him from the start but when he put his whole heart and mind into bringing Damon and Bonnie back, we both stared to see him as more than demon.

"Hush." Caroline said, looking toward Enzo and then Klaus,"I don't know what it means. We didn't have the talk."

"Caroline, you are not hung up on Klaus, are you?" I asked.

"No, no." She refused,"I just hadn't seen him since 'the incident' and it's a bit weird."

"It will pass. You both have some you love now." Bonnie chimed in.

"Whoa, whoa! Love? Where did that came from?" Caroline rushed.

"It's clear, you both love each-other." I supported Bonnie.

"No." Caroline blushed.

After sometime into us teasing Damon and Enzo came back inside and walked toward us. We quicklu changed the subject and started a conversation the boys could join in. I looked around the room at everyone and then at Damon who had a genuine smile on his face and smiled myself. Everyone was here and having fun and I was the reason of that made me really happy.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I _may_ post a one-shot of Carenzo sometime. If you wish to read, look out! Share your views about this chapter! I would love to hear your views!**


End file.
